


got me crazy

by blissedout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Crying Niall, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, im sorry, promising ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedout/pseuds/blissedout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong when Niall listens to Louis' voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As short as this work is, it took a while to write. Literally almost three months. I wrote it while school was still going on so. This is definitely not one of my best works but I did try to edit it to make it better.
> 
> The ending IS a bit rushed and I am honestly very sorry for it. Anyway, please enjoy and please leave kudos if you want!

"I don't know, mate. I'm pretty sure Manchester is going to win." Louis states, taking a long sip of his beer before setting it back onto the coffee table. Niall scoffs from the other end of the couch.

"Then why has Derby won three times in a row, huh? Explain that one to me, Louis." Niall contended.

The brunette shrugs, giving his friend a smirk, "Fourth times a charm then." Both boys make themselves comfortable, keeping their eyes on the television. The game was kind of intense and Niall and Louis were pretty into it.

Loud ringing was heard in the kitchen and broke the two boys out of their trance.

"Lou, is that your fucking phone? Turn it off." Niall grumbled, grabbing the remote and turning the TV up. It rang a second time and the blonde groaned. "Just go pick it up."

"They'll leave a voicemail." Louis implied. "Now shush, Manchester about to make a goal."

Niall rolls his eyes, standing up from the couch just in time to hear 'New voicemail' in a robotic voice from Louis' phone. "Don't wanna see that then. I'm just gonna see who that was."

Louis just waves him off, not taking his eyes off the screen. Niall walks into the kitchen. Niall spots the phone next to the coffee maker and picks it up. He clicks the home button and he sees many different notifications but he looks for the one he's looking for.

_Voicemail from Harold :)._

"It's from Harry. Why did he call you and not me?" Niall inquired, completely confused. He walks back out from the living room to see Louis shrugging.

"Got me, mate." Is all he says, looking up at the blonde.

Niall swipes across the screen and typed in his friends password. He presses play and the two boys listen to the voicemail.

" _Hey Lou. Niall told me you two were watching the game together tonight so could you please do me a_ _huge favor and make sure he stays with you all night_ ," Niall sends Louis a curious look but the brunette just shakes his head and shrugs. He hears Harry sigh into the phone before he says one more thing. _"I mean it_. _Don't want him finding out anything_." Then there's a beep and the message ends.

"What is he talking about, Louis?" Niall demands, locking the phone and throwing it on the table. "What does he not want me finding out?"

Louis' eyes widen and holds his hands up. "I honestly don't know, Niall. This is the first time I've ever heard him talk about anything like that."

Niall searches Louis' eyes and sighs when he finds out he was telling the truth. He runs rakes his fingers through his hair and sits down on the couch. "Do you think.." he sits back, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think he's cheating on me?" It comes out shaky and scared and hurt and Louis' heart breaks a little bit for his friend. So does Nialls.

"You two have been dating almost four years. I don't think he would even think about doing that," Louis says reassuringly. "He would never."

"I'm going to call him." Niall decides, digging into his back pocket, gripping onto his phone. Louis sits back and watches him, not wanting to argue with him.

He dials his Harry's number and holds his phone to his ear. It rings twice before it goes straight to voicemail. "Fuck," Niall curses. "What is he doing?" He stands up, grabbing his keys of the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Louis asks frantically, getting up after his friend.

"I'm going home. Gonna wait until Harry gets back," and before Louis can say anything, he's out the door and into his car. He's at his and Harry's house in five minutes. He get's inside and lays down on the couch. He's too angry and upset to do anything so he's asleep minutes later.

**-**

The slamming up the door jerks Niall awake and he hears footsteps making their way to the living room. Niall sits up, watching Harry and a woman walk in. They both jump once they see him and Harry's eyes widen.

"Niall, what are you doing here?" Harry worried, looking back at the woman warily.

Niall ignores the question. "Who's this? Fuck buddy?" his voice his is as cold as his stare and both Harry and the woman gasp.

"No! This isn't- this is not at all what it looks like. Baby, no-"

"I really don't want to hear it, Harry. Is this why you wanted me to stay the night at Louis'?" There's tears in the blondes eyes, but he blinks them away. "I love you, Harry but- oh my God, fuck!" he can't take it anymore and he's at the door, running to his car. Harry frantically follows after him.

"Niall! Niall stop. Baby you know I wouldn't do that. I love you!" Niall just chuckles bitterly, the tears finally running down his face, opening the door to his car. He gets in and starts the engine.

Harry keeps calling his name as he backs out of the driveway, driving quickly down the road. Loud sobs escape his lips, his grip on the steering wheel tightens.He makes it back to Louis' walking into his house and Louis is by his side immediately, holding him tightly.

Niall feels like he can't breathe anymore. His mind is foggy and he shakes violently in the brunettes arms. Louis whispers sweet little nothings in his ear but it isn't helping.

"He came home w-with a girl. Th-they both just walk in like-" Niall tries to explain but Louis shushes him.

"Shh, you don't have to talk about it," Louis rubs his scalp gently. "Just go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

**-**

Niall's head is pounding and his throat feels as dry as the Sahara desert. He rolls onto his side and feels around. He's in a bed that isn't his own and he cracks his eyes open and looks out the window. It's dark out and the light from the moon is shining on his face. He's in Louis' room.

"No, he's in my bed sleeping. You broke him, Harry! Literally broke him!" Niall curled into a ball, the blankets molding tightly around his small body.

"I need to see him, Louis! He needs to know that I wasn't do-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Harry!"

Niall covers his ears as he hears Louis start yell at Harry. He feels a heat rising up his chest and his throat and a whimper escapes his lips. Tears sting his eyes and then roll down his cheeks seconds later.

He just wants this all to stop. He wants his heart to stop hurting and he just wants to stop crying. He's pretty sure he even cried in his sleep because the sheets were wet when he woke up and he was never a one to drool in his sleep.

The screaming was muffled from his hands and he stared at the dark great walls blankly. He thinks he's going crazy at this moment. He's never felt like this and it feels like all of his anxiety is breaking him down, making his broken hearted self about to explode. His head hurts like mad and he feels as if he's going to throw up any second. He sits up, blonde locks falling on his face, covering his eyes. He gags a bit but nothing comes up and he sighs in relief. God knows what Louis would have done if he comes in and sees vomit on his sheets.

He feels extremely cold but he's sweating like crazy, breathing heavily, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his feet a foot from the ground. Niall let's out loud, shaky breathes, scooting his bum to the edge of the mattress. He finally let his feet touch the ground before he stood up slowly, both hands on the bed to hold up his weight. He took cautious steps towards the door.

He couldn't hear anymore yelling and he was pretty sure they were done with all of that anyway. He took cautious steps towards the close door, resting his hand on the handle. He twisted and pulled the door open halfway before walking out as quietly as he could.

As he walked down the hallway he tried to listen for both of the boys but it was oddly silent in the house. He hugged his jumper tighter around himself. He made it to the living room and looked around. No one was there and the blonde made his way toward the kitchen. He heard some rustling around and saw Louis throwing different ingredients into the bowl.

Niall looked around for Harry but he was nowhere to be found so he turned his attention back to his friend. "Louis?" he whispered quietly, walking in and taking a seat down on one of the stools in front of the small island.

"I'm making chocolate chip brownies," was all Louis said while he took a wooden spoon and began stirring. Niall looked around again.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, looking down at his fiddling hands sadley. He heard Louis huff and take out a pan.

"I kicked him out about ten minutes ago. He went back to your guys' flat." the brunette turned around to face him. "I think you should go over and talk to him. I think you got it all wrong here."

Niall shakes his head. "You're taking _his_ side? Louis, you can't do that! He- He came home with a woman and-"

"No, Niall! I mean, I don't think he's cheat-" but Niall just shakes his head, hopping off the stool and out to the living room to put on his shoes. Why was Louis taking _Harry's_ side and believing him? Niall begins to cry again as he opens the front door.

"Niall, what are you doing! Listen to me please, I'm not taking sides!" but the blonde just shakes his head and mutters a ' _fuck you_ ' under his breath and then he's out the door.

He couldn't believe this. "Fucking bullshit," he mutters angrily, opening his car door and getting in. His phone flashes and he see's Louis' name but he just turns off the phone and throws it in the backseat.

While he drives he realizes he has no other choice but to go back to Louis' or go home. Zayn and Liam weren't available since they were both in Mexico for the weekend. A few minutes later he ended up parking on the side of the road and climbing to the back seat to get his phone, then back to the driver's seat.

He dialed Louis' number who picked up seconds later. "Holy fucking shit, Nialler. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel li-"

"No, Louis. I'm not mad at you at all! At least, not anymore," Niall lets out a small chuckle. "I think I'll go back to mine and Harry's to talk to him. You think that’s a good idea?"

He hears shuffling on the other end and Louis sigh, "I mean, I think it would be best. We don't know exactly what happened, ya know?" Niall could hear the hesitation in Louis' voice. Niall started up the car once again and went back to driving down the road.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it. I'm five minutes away. Love you Louis and thank you." he says. Louis let out a happy hum before returning an ' _I love you too_ ' then the call ended. As nervous as he was, he was going to have to talk to Harry sooner or later and sooner it was. He couldn't just go on without getting an explanation from Harry and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to move on anyway. Harry was his love; the love of his life. Niall doesn't know what he would do if Harry was cheating on him and they broke it off for good.

Niall shuddered just at the thought but quickly shook it off. Once he was parked in his and Harry's driveway he shut off the engine, getting out and shutting the door. Harry's car was parked next his so he really is home. Niall walked slowly towards the porch, walking up to the door and twisting the handle. He steps in, shutting the door as quietly as he can.

It's dark in the house except in the kitchen where Niall could see that the light was dim. Niall dropped his keys in the wooden bowl on the small table next to the door, not really bothering to be quiet anymore. He's pretty sure Harry heard him pull into the driveway anyway. He walks through the living room and into the kitchen where he can see Harry sitting on a stool, hunched over and leaning his head against the island.

Niall let's out a small breath, casually sitting on the stool next to Harry's even though he doesn't feel casual at all. He fiddles with his thumbs wondering if Harry was going to say something any time now. He can hear Harry's steady breathing, only shaking every few minutes.

"I'm sorry."

It came out of nowhere and it makes Niall jump. He settles down and stares down at Harry sadly. "You shouldn't be sorry, Hazza. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you, I know I should've."

Harry finally lifts his head and Niall gets a good look at him. His eyes are bloodshot, dried tears covering pretty much his whole entire face. "She was a planner. Like a, uh, date planner," Harry starts. Niall is still looking over his broken face, also wanting to break down and cry but he sits and listens to Harry. "She was helping me plan a date for you- for us because um..." he trails off, still not looking at Niall. He's now looking down at his lap.

Niall cups Harry's face with one hand, lifting his face up to look at him and uses his other hand to gently grip Harry's. "What is it, Haz? Just tell me." He smiles fondly when Harry leans into his hand like he always does, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment but they open again quickly.

"Are you still mad? Do you hate me?"

"Do I _hate_ you?" Niall looked at Harry with a baffled expression on his face. "Harry if anything you should hate me. I wouldn't even let you fucking explain. I thought you were cheating on me but you were just getting help setting up a date." There were tears falling down Niall's cheek and Harry quickly reaches out and wipes them away.

"Baby no I don't hate you. I love you so, so much," Harry grabs at the blonde, holding him against his chest, rubbing at his back.

"I love you,too," and then they're kissing. Their lips molding together perfectly just like they've always have. Harry keeps his hands on Niall's waist while the blonde wraps his arms around his neck. The kiss is light and slow, just their lips nipping softly at each other for the next five minutes.

When they pull away, Niall smiles, tucking a stray curl behind Harry's ear. "Now tell what the date was for."

The brunette shyly looks down at his lap again before lifting his boyfriend off of him and setting him back onto the other stool. "Okay, just stay here and close your eyes." Niall chuckles but does what he's told. He hears Harry leave then come back a few seconds later. He hears some shuffling and then its silent. "Open your eyes, baby"

Niall gasps at what he sees. Harry is knelt down on one knee in front of him and there's a nervous smile on his face. "Harry..." Niall sighs happily, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend. Harry clears his throat before pulling out a box from his back pocket.

"Niall James Horan, we've been together since junior year in high school, almost four years ago. I remember the exact day I met you. You had your nose in that book by the park and I wasn’t watching where I was going and tripped right over you," Harry stops for a second and Niall's sees the tears in his eyes. "You were a feisty little thing; you were so angry at me. But I made it up to you by taking you out to frozen yogurt.

It took me weeks and weeks of hanging out with you and thinking and I remember figuring out I had the biggest crush on you. Oh lord, I could never stop thinking about you and how I wanted you to be mine," Niall laughs, tearing streaming down his face and Harry continues. "You remember our first kiss?" Niall nods and blushes. He remembers exactly how that first kiss went. "I remember it too. I also remember our first time, how needy we both were and how incredible you looked beneath me. Best love-making in my life" Niall blushes even harder, but didn't look away from Harry at all.

"I'm just going to get to the point and just say it. Niall Horan, will you marry me?" Before Harry can even open the box. Niall is jumping in his arms, kissing him passionately, mumbling a yes, never pulling away from the kiss. Niall straddles Harry's waist, getting worked up from Harry's hands on his ass, palms kneeding the skin.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry groans when Niall grounds his hips against Harry's roughly. "Yeah, baby. Keep going, you're doing so well." Harry growls as Niall moves his hips in circles, whimpering and moaning at the hot friction.

Niall can feel Harry's large bulge against his own as they move together, keeping a steady rhythm. Niall cries into Harry's mouth when he comes, Harry swallowing his moans and coming just a few seconds after.

They lie still for a few moments before Harry opens his mouth. "You haven't even seen the ring yet."

Niall laughs, and kisses him on the mouth before motioning Harry to show him. Harry smiles shyly and grabs the box from the floor next to him and opening it. Nialls gasp once again. The ring was absolutely _stunning_ and looks so, so, so expensive.

"Oh Harry," Niall whispers, watching as Harry takes the ring and gently taking Niall's hand and gently slipping the ring on his finger. "Oh my God, it's so beautiful."

Harry smiles cheekily at him this time and kisses his forehead. "Like you."

"How could you even afford this, Harry? Holy shit, this must have been so much-"

"Hey, don't worry about it baby. I've been saving up since we graduated high school." Niall cups Harry's cheeks with both hands, thumbing over his sharp yet soft cheekbones. "I think I should go call Jessica that I don't need her help with a date anymore."

"Yeah, I think you should, too."


End file.
